tel est prit qui croyait prendre
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Quand un cambriolage tourne à l'imprévu. One shot sur Ciel et Sebastian. Une autre version est écrite(cas inverse Ciel cambriolé d'un manière particulière), je peux publier si quelqu'un me la demande.
1. Chapter 1

Une nuit normale pour un cambrioleur.

Ciel, cambrioleur, faisait son travail habituel.

-Je vais tenter cette maison.

Ciel rentra par effraction dans la maison ne trouva rien d'intéressant et décida de chercher à l'étage du dessus.

Il n'y trouva rien mais fut étonné que sa visite n'est pas réveillée la personne.

Il décida donc de s'en aller discrètement.

-Vous êtes qui ?

-Ah je suis repéré.

-Répondez ou j'appelle la police.

Ciel s'approcha de la chambre ou l'homme dormait.

-Je n'ai rien pris, je m'en vais, n'appelez pas la police.

-Là n'est pas la question, c'est illégal.

-Je m'en vais continuez de dormir.

-Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? Tu comptais me cambrioler et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir.

-Oui je promets de ne pas revenir. En plus il n'y a rien à voler dans ta maison.

-Petit con va, je vais appeler la police et tu seras bien dans la merde.

-Non n'appelles pas, je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

-Vraiment tout ?

-Oui tout.

-Ok alors tu me laisses te baisser et je n'appelle pas la police.

\- Je suis hétéro, il n'y a pas moyen.

-Si tu n'as pas essayé, tu ne peux pas savoir.

-Je ne peux pas faire autre chose ?

-Non je veux juste te baisser.

-Ok

Ciel s'approcha de l'homme et se rendit compte qu'il paraissait moins froid de près, il était même plutôt attirant.

-Tu cambrioles depuis quand ?

-Quelques années.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-19 ans.

-Tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec donc ?

-Non du tout alors doucement.

-Tu vas sûrement changer d'avis avec moi.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel et le poussa sur ses jambes.

Ciel se trouvait désormais sur Sebastian puis remarqua son sac.

Il l'ouvrit et en sorti une corde.

-Tiens, pourquoi tu as ce genre de chose ?

-Pour partir d'une maison en cas d'urgence par les fenêtres.

-On peut s'en servir pour autre chose.

Sebastian prit la corde et attacha les mains de Ciel et ses jambes.

-Attends, ce n'est pas mon genre de délire.

-A moi si.

-Et mon avis tu t'en fous ?

-Oui un peu.

Sebastian laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de son amant du moment.

Il mit sa main dans le boxer de Ciel et prit son sexe.

Il exerca sur lui une pression agréable.

-Tu réagis plutôt bien pour un hétéro.

-Je ne suis pas gay, je te rappelle.

Mais son corps était plus honnête que lui-même.

-Tu durcis déjà, ma parole.

Ciel rougissait de honte, il avait bandé pour un mec.

-Tu peux jouir si tu veux.

-Pas question.

Mais Ciel ne put se contrôler et jouit dans les mains de Sebastian.

-On jouit facilement à ce que je vois, plaisanta Sebastian.

-Tais-toi.

Puis il bascula Ciel sur le lit et souleva son pull.

Il joua d'abord avec ses mains en s'attardant sur ce qu'il savait sûr que Ciel réagisse.

-Tu es bien réceptif, regardes-toi.

Ciel en effet, ne put se retenir sous tant de plaisir.

Sebastian en profita pour se servir de sa langue, curieux de voir si son amant crierait autant.

Il fut satisfait quand Ciel ne cessait de gémir.

-Maintenant je vais te montrer le meilleur.

Sebastian sorti du lubrifiant.

-C'est pour aider, prépares-toi cela ne va pas forcément être bon de suite.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel.

-On est obligé d'aller jusque-là ?

-Oui c'est le meilleur de l'acte.

Sebastian y alla doucement puis accéléra, voyant Ciel plus à l'aise.

-C'est dérangeant mais pas mauvais, j'en veux encore, continu.

-Tu n'es pas gay, tu as dit ? plaisanta Sebastian.

-Non je suis toujours hétéro.

Ciel se perdit dans le plaisir qui montait.

Ils finirent par jouir ensemble.

Sebastian détacha Ciel.

-Je ne reviendrais plus ici tu peux en être sûr.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux venir me cambrioler de nouveau quand tu veux.

-Ne rêves pas, je suis hétéro

-Arrêtes avec ton discours, avoue que tu as apprécié.

-Jamais de la vie, allez adieu.

Sebastian ne le revit pas après puis un jour.

-Eh beau gosse.

-Tiens le cambrioleur, je ne t'attendais plus.

\- J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, tu veux bien m'aider ?

-A quoi ?

-Prends- moi et fait moi jouir.

-Si gentiment demandé, tu t'appelles ?

-Ciel et toi ?

-Enchanté, Sebastian. Tu ne vas pas regretter d'être revenu.

C'est ainsi que Ciel cambriola Sebastian régulièrement.


	2. Chapter 2

Une nuit normale pour un cambrioleur.

Sebastian, cambrioleur, faisait son travail habituel.

-Je vais tenter cette maison.

Sebastian rentra par effraction dans la maison ne trouva rien d'intéressant et décida de chercher à l'étage du dessus.

Il s'approcha et entra dans la chambre, il y trouva un jeune homme paisiblement.

-Il est bien beau, il doit avoir quoi 18 ans. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant chez lui, je devrais m'en aller, enfin je pourrais profiter.

Il remarqua un magazine gay sur la table posée à côté.

-Il est gay, apparemment et assez mignon. Tentons.

Sebastian se glissa dans le lit de Ciel.

Il lui chuchota « Beau jeune homme, réveilles-toi ».

Ciel se réveilla.

Il fut surpris qu'un inconnu se trouve à côté de lui.

-Vous êtes qui et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes chez moi ?

-Je comptais cambrioler chez toi mais j'ai trouvé plus intéressant. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'intéréssant à voler.

-Alors tu peux t'en aller, je ne compte pas appeler la police.

-Je peux voler un truc, ton corps.

-Tu es malade.

-Non je sais que tu es gay, le magazine.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais coucher avec toi.

-Dis pas cela avant de m'avoir essayé.

Sebastian sorti une corde.

-C'est quoi cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Une corde, normalement je m'en sers pour m'enfuir d'habitude mais elle nous sera utile.

-Attends qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ?

Sebastian attacha les mains et les pieds de Ciel.

-Je ne crois pas voir dit oui.

-Non en effet mais tu finiras par me dire oui.

-Pauvre abruti, tu ne comprends pas le mot non ?

-Non puisque tu finiras par dire oui.

Sebastian retourna Ciel.

-Maintenant mes mains vont déraper, ne te plains pas.

-Evidemment que je vais me plaindre.

-Pas longtemps, une fois que je t'aurai fait jouir.

-Tu ne me fais aucun effet, au contraire.

-Ah bon, on va vérifier cela, tu mens assez mal.

-Ne me touches pas.

Sebastian n'écouta pas Ciel et le retourna face à lui.

Il baissa son pantalon et prit le sexe de Ciel dans sa bouche.

-Arrêtes tout de suite.

Sebastian n'écouta toujours pas Ciel et continua.

Il continua de se servir de sa bouche pour satisfaire le jeune homme réfractaire.

Ciel ne pouvait pas cacher l'effet que cela lui produisait.

Il finit par jouir.

-Tu n'as pas dû le faire depuis un moment apparemment.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, barres-toi et détaches-moi.

-Je te détacherai quand je t'aurai envoyé au septième ciel.

-Hors de question.

Sebastian continua, ses mains dérapèrent sous le tee shirt de Ciel.

Il toucha le point faible de Ciel, ses tétons.

-Arrêtes de les toucher, je te l'interdis.

-Si tu crois que tu es en position de m'interdire quelque chose, tu te trompes, apprécies plutôt.

Sebastian continua à jouer avec ses tétons.

-Ils sont durs, à cause de moi.

Ce coup-ci, Ciel ne put cacher sa réaction et finit par se lâcher.

-Monsieur non change d'avis pour un oui ?

-Jamais de la vie pour un mec dans ton genre.

-Comme tu veux tu finiras par le reconnaitre que tu prends ton pied.

Sebastian retourna Ciel encore une fois pour le mettre dos à lui.

-Comme tu as l'habitude, j'y vais directement.

\- J'ai dit non.

Sebastian pénétra Ciel toujours réfractaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans non ?

-Je comprend surtout que tu vas aimer.

Sebastian ne prit pas de gant avec Ciel.

Il accéléra voyant Ciel perdre son contrôle.

-Alors cela ne te fait rien ?

-Non je ne compte pas jouir pour un type comme toi.

-On va voir cela.

Sebastian accéléra encore et Ciel bientôt ne put cacher ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Ton visage est plus honnête que tes mots.

Sebastian continua jusqu'à jouir lui-même mais il s'était bien rendu compte de la réaction de Ciel.

Il le détacha.

Ciel par logique, lui mit une gifle énorme.

-Monsieur m'en veut je suppose, pourtant tu as pris ton pied, je l'ai vu.

-Barres-toi de chez moi et ne reviens plus, sinon j'irai te dénoncer.

-Pourquoi avoir cambrioler chez toi ou t'avoir fait jouir ?

-Dégages sale pervers.

Sebastian s'en alla.

-Je te laisse mon numéro au cas ou tu voudrais retenter l'expérience mais sans corde cette fois.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te rappeler après ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Peut-être bien qui sait, je te fais prendre ton pied de nouveau quand tu veux.

Ciel en voulait terriblement à Sebastian mais il avait pris son pied, il devait le reconnaître.

(Syndrome de stockholm)

Il le rappela finalement et l'invita chez lui.

Sebastian sonna.

-Salut, je ne pensais pas que tu me rappellerais. Je suis surpris.

-Moi non plus.

-Je ne me suis pas présenté correctement. Je m'appelle Sebastian. Et toi ?

-Ciel.

-Enchanté Ciel, pourquoi tu m'as rappelé ?

-Parce que je veux que tu me fasses prendre mon pied encore une fois.

-A tes ordres, Ciel.


End file.
